concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Knife of Dreams: Chapter 1
=When Last Sounds= Synopsis A strong, sulphur-laden wind sweeps down from the slopes of Dragonmount, through the rebel Aes Sedai encampment outside of Tar Valon, where they are arguing over what to do about the news of Egwene's disappearance. Her boat had been found overturned, and she was thought dead in the River Erinin. The wind is even fiercer as it passes through the camp of Gareth Bryne's army, and it awakens Siuan Sanche from where she has been sleeping in Gareth Bryne's tent. She is bone-weary from the stress of finding out about Egwene's apparent death, and even receiving news from her in Tel'aran'rhiod hasn't remedied that. She wonders that Bryne hasn't been in his own tent that night, though she's not sure why she came there herself. He has probably been busy, refusing to give up on Egwene. She notices that he's blacked his own boots, despite that being part of Siuan's current job; she uses the One Power to remove the blacking and leave it in front of his tent, telling herself that she is not in love with him. Leaving the tent, she finds the camp in turmoil, wagons and tents blown over by the freak gale. She ponders giving what aid she can as an Aes Sedai, but her message is more important. She grabs a passing soldier and asks him to fetch her a horse; at first he puts her off, not realizing who she is, but she shows her Great Serpent Ring and asks for the mildest horse he has. He brings Nightlily, a mare belonging to his wife. Siuan still thinks she looks dangerous, and clambering onto her back doesn't convince her otherwise, but she rides off at a headlong gallop anyway. Siuan urges the horse to more speed, knowing time is of the essence, that the other Aes Sedai have to be stopped from doing anything foolish. When she reaches the Aes Sedai camp, she yanks the horse to a stop and rides more sedately onwards. She seizes saidar almost immediately upon entering the camp, thinking of the two sisters who have been murdered, though she makes a weave to hide her power. Despite the late, or early, hour, several large tents are well lit and surrounded by Warders. After passing Sheriam and Morvrin's tents and finding them both dark, she reins in by Myrelle's tent--the one not given over to her Warders, that is. It is well lit, with Warders outside and women's shadows on the walls. Siuan tries a simple eavesdropping weave, but the tent is shielded, and the women inside alerted to the attempt. Dismounting clumsily, Siuan ties the horse very securely, noting that Morvrin and Sheriam's Warders are both present. She enters to find Myrelle, Morvrin and Sheriam, as well as Carlinya. Carlinya reprimands her for trying to listen in, and Morvrin criticizes her windblown hair. Siuan tells her news quickly, that Egwene and Leane have been captured and are inside the White Tower. She asks for Beonin and Nisao to be summoned, but Morvrin says that Beonin has gone to bed, and Nisao was never invited. Sheriam and Myrelle rise, ready to Travel to the White Tower's dungeons and rescue the captives. Siuan interrupts sharply, saying that Egwene told her she is not in the dungeons, that she is not to be tried, and that no sister should try to rescue her. Carlinya and Sheriam question Egwene's decision, and Siuan says that Egwene hid her location to forestall just such a rescue attempt. She is guarded, so any such attempt would involve sisters fighting sisters, and both Siuan and Egwene wish to avoid that, to keep up the hope of a peaceful settlement. Sheriam protests that Elaida has already abolished the Blue Ajah. Morvrin says that if Egwene is not being tried, then she is being broken, but Siuan says that's not happening either. Lelaine enters then, asking if she's interrupting. Sheriam blurts out Siuan's news, and Lelaine asks Siuan to come walk with her. Siuan has no choice but to agree, given their difference in standing. Siuan unties Nightlily again, and she leads the mare as she walks silently beside Lelaine. Lelaine wonders whether Siuan's former friendships are now strained with her changed status, and notes that what she saw confirms what Faolain had told her. Lelaine considers Faolain still little more than an Accepted, and pumped her for information after confining her for spying. Lelaine asks for Siuan's loyalty, and Siuan manages to say that she is loyal to Egwene first. Lelaine asks about Egwene's message. Siuan omits that she still has a ter'angreal that allows her to visit Tel'aran'rhiod. She also omits the certainty that they were betrayed by someone in the Hall, who were the ones who knew of the plan to block the harbour. She does say that the Hall will meet in Tel'aran'rhiod, inside the White Tower's Hall itself. Lelaine is skeptical of Egwene's claim that the Ajahs are at each other's throats. She muses on what Elaida may be doing with Egwene, and Siuan tries to distract her by asking if she will attend the Hall. Lelaine says that she will, and she is curious to her what Egwene has to say about her plan. Siuan asks why Lelaine was asking for her loyalty. Lelaine reminds her that if Egwene should happen to be killed or stilled, they would be back to jockeying for the Amyrlin Seat, and she would like the support of Siuan and her friends against Romanda. Siuan can't help but think that this would give Lelaine a motive to see Egwene not return. Character List Appearing: *Arinvar *Avar Hachami *Burin *Carlinya *Jori *Lelaine Akashi *Morvrin *Myrelle *Nightlily *Nuhel Dromand *Sheriam Bayanar *Siuan Sanche Mentioned: *Bela *Beonin *Chesa *Egwene al'Vere *Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan *Elmindreda Farshaw *Faolain *Gareth Bryne *Leane Sharif *Nemaris *Nisao *Nynaeve al'Meara *Romanda Cassin Terms Mentioned Places *Arad Doman *Cairhien *Dragonmount *Illian *Northharbour *River Erinin *Saldaea *Salidar *Tar Valon Terms *Accepted *Aes Sedai *Air *Ajah *Amyrlin Seat *Blue Ajah *Brown Ajah *Earth *Fire *Great Serpent Ring *Hall of The Tower *Healing *Keeper of The Chronicles *Oath Rod *One Power *''saidar'' *Sitter *Spirit *Stilling *''Tel'aran'rhiod'' *''ter'angreal'' *Third Age *Traveling *True Source *Warder *Weave *Wheel of Time *White Tower 11.01